


Save Me

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: "Not trying to alarm anyone but you know that device we were sent for? Not a computer" you spoke."What is it?" Steve asked."A bomb" you replied calmly."What? Is it programmed to go off?" Tony answered."Kinda" came your answer.





	

"Not trying to alarm anyone but you know that device we were sent for? Not a computer" you spoke.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"A bomb" you replied calmly.

"What? Is it programmed to go off?" Tony answered.

"Kinda" came your answer.

"What do you mean?" Steve spoke again.

"Well it has gone off already"

"There wasn't any explosion" Loki pointed out.

"Well that's 'cos I'm holding it off... for now" you replied "so you guys can get out".

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tony shouted.

"Come on guys, let's not overreact here" you actually laughed.

"How are you gonna get out?" Steve asked.

"I have a way out" you lied "now go already, you're wasting time".

Steve and Tony made their way out of the building but Loki had sensed that you weren't being honest so he made his way to your position.

"Loki what the hell are you doing here" you spoke as he appeared in the doorway.

You were stood on a plate in the floor trying not to move. 

"You lied" Loki stated as he moved towards you.

"Yeah well" you remained still "it doesn't matter".

"Of course it matters" Loki replied quickly "you will die".

"Beats some boring death like a heart attack I guess" you joked but Loki remained deadly serious.

"Would you just go already" you pleaded with him, no time left for humour.

Loki stood fast where he was, only managing to make you angry.

"For gods sake, what is the point in us both dying, just get outta here" you wobbled slightly.

"You go, I'll stay here" Loki finally spoke.

"What? No!" 

"Y/n stop being so stubborn, the explosion is likely not to even kill me".

"Go get your own bomb" you replied immaturely.

Loki rolled his eyes at you and made to move closer to you when as the bomb went off.

\----

Tony and Steve had gotten back to the Quinjet when the explosion tore the building apart.

"Y/n do you copy?" Steve tried as he didn't see you anywhere.

"Y/n?" he tried again in a panic.

"Has anybody seen my brother?" Thor asked as he landed beside the jet.

Looking around, they noticed that Loki was also missing.

"Oh god no" Steve spoke to himself as he looked at the rubble where the building once was.

Running towards the ruins the team began searching for any sign of you or Loki.

\----

The explosion tore the room apart around you but you were unharmed.

Loki knelt before you with a look of concentration on his face as a green light seemed to protect you from the flames.

Wide eyed you looked at Loki as blood began to trickle down his nose.

"Loki stop" you shouted as you moved to try and shake him out of it.

He ignored you but it eventually became to draining and the shield fell as rubble encased the two of you.

\----

"Jarvis, body trace" Tony spoke to his AI as it located two bodies under the rubble "over there" Tony called out to the others.

Slowly and carefully they removed the rubble, the first thing that they spotted was the green material of Loki's clothing.

As more of the rubble cleared, they found Loki covering your body with his own as you both lay unconscious.

"Are they dead?" Steve asked what they were all thinking.

"Life source detected" Jarvis spoke up.

\----

You woke up in a medical bed with wires coming from your body.

Groaning you moved to sit up and pull the wires out.

"Woah woah woah" Bruce rushed into the room.

"I'm fine Bruce" you continued pulling out wires and moved to get off the bed.

"Your left leg is broken and there is a fracture in your collar bone, not to mention the broken ribs" Bruce listed "you are not fine Y/n".

You were unable to allow yourself time to think before guilt filled your chest "Loki?" you asked Bruce.

Bruce's face fell for a moment before he answered you "he's still out, but his vitals are slowly returning to normal".

Falling back down onto the bed you sighed "he saved my life" you mumbled "the idiot".

\----

The first place you went once you were allowed out of your bed was Loki's room.

When you got there, Thor was sat beside his bed.

"Hey Thor" you greeted as you entered the room.

"Y/n" he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" you replied before averting your face to Loki's lifeless body "is he?"

Thor looked over at his brother "he used a lot of magic, his body can only take so much".

"I'm sorry" you looked at your feet "it's my fault".

You felt Thor's eyes return to you "what are you talking about, Loki knew what using that much magic would do".

"I told him to leave me" you mumbled.

Daring to look at Thor you saw that he was actually smiling.

"He would have never done that" Thor stood to leave "do you mind staying for a while?"

Nodding despite being confused you made your way over to where Thor had been sat.

"I will see you later Y/n" Thor smiled once more before leaving the room.

\----

Loki finally awoke with his entire body aching.

Turning to his left he saw you asleep in the chair next to his bed.

Bruises and cuts littered your face and your leg was in a cast.

But the slow rise and fall of your chest came as a great relief to him.

The door opened and Thor made his way over to the bed "Brother you are awake at last" he beamed.

Shifting at Thor's loud entrance, Loki watched as you awoke.

After a moment of confusion your eyes met his.

"Loki" you smiled "you're okay".

"Of course I am" he smiled back at you.

"Idiot" you punched his arm, making both you and him wince in pain.

"What was that for?" Loki asked confused.

"I told you to get out" you scowled at him.

"You would have died" Loki pointed out.

"I know that!" you yelled "and you nearly did trying to save my stupid ass".

Loki looked to Thor for help, but Thor simply held his hands up and backed out of the room, leaving Loki to deal with you on his own.

\----

A few weeks later and your leg was healed thanks to the speedy work of Dr Cho.

You had no idea how her latest bone fusing machine worked but you were happy enough not to question it.

Whilst the healed leg allowed you to move around again your body was still sore and there was nothing they could do about your ribs and collarbone.

Something to do with bone location or whatever.

As you made your way down to the kitchen for some food, you noticed Loki was up and about.

"Hey" you got his attention as you approached him "are you meant to be up yet?"

The way he looked at you told you enough that he wasn't.

"I may have ignored a few of the rules set by the healers" Loki admitted with a grin.

He went to move again but stumbled slightly.

Grabbing onto him so that he wouldn't fall made your ribs ache and you winced involuntarily.

Loki and you looked at each other for a moment before you both started laughing.

"I guess we both should be taking it easy for a while" you said.

"It looks that way" Loki admitted.

Slowly, the two of you made your way over to the sofa in the next room.

Once you were sat down it went quiet for a bit before you finally spoke.

"Thank you, Loki".

Loki watched you but you couldn't meet his gaze.

"Please don't do anything like that again though" you asked.

"Well so long as you don't go finding more bombs".

You rolled your eyes at him "seriously, Loki, what if you'd died?"

"At least you wouldn't have" he spoke quietly.

With a furrowed brow you finally looked up at him.

"It is only me Y/n" Loki spoke low as he looked away.

"Maybe you mean more than you think" you almost whispered, but he heard anyway.

Seconds later his lips were pressing against your own.

\----

From then on you and Loki had been slowly growing as a couple.

The others on the team hadn't been told yet since it was still early days but you suspected they were catching on.

After all, you and Loki had been spending a lot more time together lately.

At the moment, you were sat watching a movie whilst you all ate takeaway.

It was rare that you had down days like this on the team but it did happen.

"What is that?" Loki asked you as you picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite.

"Pizza" you answered between chewing "want some?" you offered him a bite.

He stared at the slice for a moment before taking a bite.

At first he showed no expression but eventually he smiled and said "it is rather pleasant in flavour".

"Mhmm" you agreed before taking another bite.

Out of the corner of your eye you caught Thor smirking as he looked at the two of you.

"What is it?" you asked him as you turned your attention to him.

"The two of you make a rather, what is the term, 'cute' couple" he grinned as the rest of the teams eyes now fell on you.

"Wait what?" Steve asked, clearly he had no idea.

"Y/n and Loki" Nat shrugged as she looked back to the TV screen.

"What about them?" Steve asked, still not getting it.

"Well y'know" Tony piped up "they've been fonduing" he threw one of his dads old stories at Steve.

"What is fondue?" Loki ignored the others and asked you.

"Cheese basically" you answered with a shrug.

"Hold up" Steve interrupted "are you two like together together?"

You and Loki both looked back at Steve with serious faces before breaking into laughter at the shock on his face.

"Allow me to clear things up for you Stevie" you spoke before turning and kissing Loki.

Loki returned the kiss eagerly and when you finally parted you both wore wide smiles.

"If anybody else has questions please ask away" Loki joked as he gave you that signiature smirk of his.

Rolling your eyes at him you turned your attention back on the TV as the team continued to talk about you and Loki.


End file.
